customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saryth
The Saryth are a race of tall, humanoid beings that hail from their home country of Ilsaryd, which encompasses much of the northern region of Nasaria. They are distinguished by their tall stature, varying skin tones, and fiercely glowing eyes. History Sarythian recorded history dates back several millennia, though they have no definitive story of origin. Their earliest records describe a fully developed civilization, with no primitive beginnings or wars concerning the gaining or losing of territory. Sarythian documents indicate that the Saryth have always made their home in the northlands, and have never shown an interest in expanding their civilization until recently. Throughout the course of Sarythian history, their entire race has always been ruled by a member of the Leigheara bloodline, their first recorded ruler being Aidem Leigheara. They do not refer to their ruler as 'king', 'lord', or 'majesty', but simply as Leader. Over a period of about 3,000 years, the Saryth culture developed a basis in individuality, promoting personal skill and achievement, as well as artistic expression. Because of this, Ilsaryd is home to some of the most skilled artisans, crafters, warriors, and artists in Nasaria. Despite this, the Saryth abhored vanity and pride, and instead believed that no one skill or trade was superior to another. because of this, the Saryth rarely hold competitions or believe any one Saryth to be above another in station, skill, or wealth, save for their Leader, whom they regard as the greatest of all the Saryth. There are numerous Sarythian myths surrounding the ruling Leigheara family, many suggesting that those born of their blood were possessed of strange and wonderous powers. Over the course of history, most of these legends have been considered to be false, and most of the Sarythian Leaders never exhibited signs of extraordinary powers, save for two. The first Leader to showcase supernatural abilities was Dyanoth Leigheara, who ruled approximately 2,000 years before the current Sarythian Leader, and the second in the bloodline to show signs of unnatural power, Alitta Leigheara. According to legend, Dyanoth was able to achieve a completely unheard of level of mental awareness, freeing his mind from the captivity of his body. This gave him the ability to mentally take control of obejcts and rudimentary forms of life, and cause them to act upon his whims. The legend's accuracy remains questionable, but depsite this, Dyanoth was one of the Sarythian people's greatest Leaders, noted for his swift dicision making and an unfailing affinity for justice. After Dyanoth's reign, trouble did not befall the Saryth for several hundred years, until the reign of Aurias Leigheara. Aurias was selfish and temperamental, qualities not often found in a Saryth. During his rule, Aurias nearly led Ilsaryd to utter ruin through the implementation of slavery, which was an extremely ill-favored concept among the Saryth. He is commonly referred to historically as "The First and Only Tyrant," as many Saryth do not wish to speak his name. Due to the Sarythian preference to remain rather isolated in their northern holdings, the Saryth maintained only a minor presence in the lands south of their borders. However, Saryth Leaders have always officially recognized the outside world and traditionally made a point of meeting with the rulers of the other nations of Nasaria periodically throughout their reign. However, the current Leader of Ilsaryd, Alitta Leigheara, feels that the Dalgonius and the Ryakyo'o to the south do not hold Nasaria's best interests at heart. Alitta Leigheara believes that all of Nasaria should belong to all the races, rather than each race occupying its own country, and wishes to bring about this change by assuming Leadership over not only the Saryth but also over the Ryakyo'o and the Dalgonius. Needless to say, the Ryakyo'o people and the Dalgonius do not share similar viewpoints on the matter, and both nations have made it clear that they will not submit their countries, let alone all of Nasaria, to Saryth rule. Culture and Society Culture and Economics Sarythian culture places great emphasis on artistry and skill mastery, and encourages every Saryth to devote themselves to a field that is of paramount interest to them. In Sarythian culture, a Saryth's main goal in life is to master their craft, whether it be smithing, sculpting, painting, swordsmanship, or cooking. Skill level is something to be measured personally, and it is not in a Saryth's nature to judge the skill of another. Because of this affinity for craftsmanship and art, the Saryth economy relies heavily on exportation, as Sarythian made items are renowned throughout Nasaria for their quality. They import very little, simply because the need for imported products never arose in Ilsaryd. Society and Living There is no specific standard of living in Ilsaryd. Saryth dwellings vary significantly, depending on what each individual Saryth finds aesthetically pleasing and satisfactory. While one Saryth may contruct an elaborate stone house for himself, another may live in a simple hut, or perhaps in a cave. Formal eductation is shunned in favor of education by experience, a method in which young Saryth are encouraged to observe and question their surroundings, which helps to shape their interests and sharpen their logic. Government The country of Ilsaryd is governed by the ruling Leigheara bloodline, which has never been broken in the Saryth's three millennia of recorded history. The ruler of the Saryth is known as their Leader, and is responsible for leading them in domestic affairs, foreign relations, and war. Though it is not in the nature of a Saryth to engage in criminal activities, crime does surface in Sarythian society every so often. Criminal justice and law enforcement are overseen by a dedicated guild of Saryth known as the Guardians of Ilsaryd, who have sworn their undying allegiance to the Leigheara bloodline, and have been granted authority by the same. Due to the Saryth's focus on equality, however, the Guardians of Ilsaryd hold no elevated position outside of the realm of criminal investigation. Rather than forming the government into a corrupt and complicated political entity, the Saryth instead choose to have only one single authority figure, the Leader, to whom every other Saryth is subject. Beneath the Leader, all Saryth share equal standing, unless they are granted temporary power by the Leader, which is rare. Because of this singular form of government, there is no form of public funding or service programs. This suits the Saryth well, however, as it is in their nature to strive to provide for themselves and reach their goals by their own means. Appearance The average Saryth stands between seven and eight feet in height, regardless of gender, though there have been Saryth as tall as nine feet. Due to their immense size, they are considerably stronger than a human, due to the increased surface area over which muscle tissue and be spread. Skin pigmentation varies from Saryth to Saryth, though it is always a variant of blue, grey, purple, or green. Saryth are also very well known for their unique eyes, which burn with an intense glow and are devoid of pupils or irises. A Saryth's eyes can be any one of a vast array of colors, including yellow, red, green, purple, blue, orange, pink, and white. Due to their fiercely glowing eyes and tall stature, the Ryakyo'o and Dalgonius often regard them as evil or menacing, though they are neither. In Sarythian culture, it is very common for a Saryth to wear a hood at all times, especially females. There is no evidence as to where this tradition came from, and there is no other specific guidelines as to what Saryth should wear. Category:Gratuitous Violence Category:Species